Mr Prongs and The Silver Doe
by xxxGingerGirlxxx
Summary: An experiencing look on the young lives of Lily and the Marauders, and how James keeps getting rejected by Lily, how the Marauders perform their pranks, and how their childhoods reflect on their future lives. Pairings: JamesxLily. Maybe some more. R&R.
1. Chapter 1 Rats and funny jokes don't go

Lily was standing in a Gryffindor tower, bored and angry, gazing at the wall. She was waiting for him, for the wild Potter, who probably was hanging around with his three other weird friends, making up some stupid jokes that waren't even funny. She was angry, very angry. Other girly girls would be amazed if James Potter was in love with them, but not Lily. Lily was different, Potter was annoying her, he was so... annoying. _Maybe not as much as him, most importantly, his hair. It's so untidy. Oh, and that he always makes fun out of Severus, that's over the top. Anyway, his best friend Sirius Black, isn't better at all. Hang on, better? He's worse_!, she thought. From all the Marauders, the only person Lily liked was Remus.

Finally, James Potter came in. When he saw Lily, he smiled, and Lily gave him one of her special 'I hate you' looks. He thought of saying something funny, but he resigned. Lily was definitely not in a good mood today. He started to wonder of what he could have done, but he wasn't able to think of anything. Just in case, he has made up his puppy face. Lily walked towards James. She had enough of this, she was going to shout at him (again). She didn't care of other students in a room. She took out her wand and newly stabbed him in his neck with it. James looked shocked, but he couldn't stop to smile. He didn't really know why.

-You... You evil, annoying... RAT!!! What the hell are you thinking, huh?!! Never mind, I don't care of what you're thinking! Just leave me alone!!!

She started to walk torwads the stairs, but then she heard James' voice.

-'But I love you, Evans!'

Without thinking much, she turned around, and pointed her wand at James. There was a flash of yellow light. The spell hit James right in his chest, and then Potter flew backwards, hitting the wall. But James didn't care about the pain, and he was on his feet again.

-What was that for, Lily?- he asked.

-For your untidy hair!- anwsered Lily, as she didn't really know, why she lost control. That doesn't happen very often. She heard some people laughing, so she turned red, and run to the library.


	2. Chapter 2 The kiss between the books

Hi! Finally I'm back. The second chapter is so long isn't it? By the way, when you get to the part when she's going out in the middle of the night, just keep in mind that it _was_ the middle of the night when I was writing it. And the unusal romantic atmosphere... that's the night's fault too. Damn, I can never sleep when it's half term! The third chapter should appear soon. Good heavens! Where are my new socks?

* * *

  
Lily lay in her bed. She was trying to sleep, but she couldn't beacuse she was tormented by guilt. She knew she was too tough on Potter this time – it wasn't his fault he felled in love with her, after all. But he could be a little bit more sensetive about it, and not decalre his love to her every five minutes.

After a while, she decided she won't be able to sleep. But lying in bed for two houres did, however, have sense. Lily came to the conclusion – if there is a potion that makes you fall in love, there must be a one that does the opposite.

She jumped out of her bed, looking for her jeans and a shirt. When she was done, Lily grabbed her wand and run out of the dormitory. She knew exactly where she's going – the library. There are quite a few books on the most complicated potions.

Although she knew she could do it tomorrow, she desperatly wanted to escape a pair of curious eyes, that would watch every step she'd make. What if it was one of these Marauders? No, she couldn't allow that. They would have told James Potter '_Evans is in the library_' as soon as he would reach their eyes. She'd rather brake the school rules, than have that happening. And so she did.

Slowely, she took her wand out of her pocket.

-Alohamora. - she whispered, when the libray door was finally in the front of her.

The lock creacked. She opened the door, and slipped in quickly. She didn't move for a long minute, listening, but, apparently, no one was coming. Lily started to walk forwad, so she could light a candle, that, as far as she could remember, was placed on Ms. Pince's desk.

But than, she froze. Someone was there, with her. She wasn't sure what she has just heard, but she knew someone was there, and is right now. She stood perfectly still, listining. It definitely was not a teacher for teachers don't just stand about in the libary at two o'clock in the morning. It had to be a student, who had the very wise idea of coming to the library in the middle of the night. Lily took a deep breath, and walked again, but she was very careful to be quiet. However, suddenly, she stepped on something that creacked very badly. And she froze again, terrefied. The other one knew that he wasn't alone, now, too. It was quiet again, but she felt someone's eyes on her. And then, after a minute or so, she saw someone's wand pointing at her. She couldn't see his, or her face in the darkness. Lily Evans did something illegal and someone catched her, no matter who. _Like a criminal,_ she thought to herself.

'Evans?' said a soft voice. She knew that voice. She knew it very well. It was the voice that annoyed her every single day.

'What are you doing here?' she hissed.

'Exactly, good question Evans. Aren't you supposed to be in bed?'

'I'm going to get McGonagall for a minute, Potter!'

'Don't you think she'd be a bit suprised to see you here, with me, at this time?'

She didn't respond. She came here to escape from Potter, but, unfortunately, he's right next to her. That's what we call luck. Now there was no way she could find a right potion.

'Hmm... what would you do if _I_ went to get McGonagall?'

'You won't do that.' she snapped.

'And why do you think that?'

'Beacause...'_Beacuse you love me,_ she thought 'Because you'd get a detention too!' she finished, uncovincing.

'I get detetions every day, love. I'm used to it. But that's just me, James. And you, Lily, you're such a good girl. What would McGonagall say?'

'You won't do that, anyway!'

'Yes, I will.'

'No, you won't!'

'Oh yeah? Watch me!' he snapped, and walked towards the door.

Lily only got a detetion once, in the first year. No big deal. But now, she really did not want a one, and James knew that, better than he should.

'What do you want?' she asked, her voice cold and clear.

James turned around to face her, and simled. Slowely, he walked towards Lily.

'You could just... kiss me.'

'POTTER!' she yelled, a bit too loudly.

'Shh, I thought you don't want Dumbledore here... if you don't want to kiss me than that's that. I'm off to see McGonagall.' He said, and walked towards the door again. Lily tried to think of an argument, that would convince him not to go, but somehow, she couldn't. She had to choose between kissing James Potter and a detetion. And than it happened.

'James! Wait!' His name sounded weird when she said it – she never said it out loud, before. 'Wait.' She repeated quietly.

'That's... unexpected.' he said in delight.

James looked at her, waiting. There was a few meters space between them. Lily struggled closer him, and looked into his eyes. For the first time, she realized that he's very handsome.

Lily quickly pressed her lips agaist his. But James didn't want it over so quickly – he held her tight, firmly, so she couldn't move. She didn't even want to move! Her arms moved so they were around his neck, and she couldn't find a single muscle in her whole body to stop them.

_What are you doing?!_ screamed a voice in her head after four minutes or so, and she took step back. James looked at her, his eyes soft and joyful. Lily looked at the floor.

'I'm... tired.' she said. It was true though – she was utterly exhausted. Before James could stop her, she was already running. She felt so bad, and she didn't know why.

When she made it to her dormitory, she just fell onto her bed, and moaned. She couldn't believe in what has just happened. The worst thing was, she had to admit – James Potter was a good kisser.


End file.
